


A Touch

by Hock_hug



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Just... cute stuff, Kissing, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Based on the prompts:"Are you still awake?"Walk of shameKiss on the back of the handSid is touch starved. Geno helps.





	1. Touched Starved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northisnotup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northisnotup/gifts).



> Thanks to my homie [ Elizabeth ](https://what-does-is-sleep.tumblr.com) for being my beta

Sid couldn't sleep, which was nothing new, and the itch was slowly coming back. It wasn't unusual, he always got wired up after a night out with the team. The thrumming under his skin had been building up for weeks, so he wasn't surprised to find himself trembling. He had been shaking when Geno, Tanger, and Flower had insisted that they go out after the win, and Sid couldn't bring himself to say no. He didn't drink (someone had to make sure that everyone got back safe), so he was stone cold sober as a tipsy Geno plastered himself to Sid’s side all night, touching him whenever he got the chance. Every touch soothed Sid, making the itch just a little less noticeable. Every once in a while, Geno would run his fingers through Sid’s hair, and every time Sid felt some of the tension melt out of his body. 

 

“Sid, your hair so soft!” Geno slurred at one point, much to the drunken amusement of Flower and Tanger. 

 

Sid tried to tame the parts of his hair that Geno had carded his fingers through, chuckling. “Thanks, G, I'm glad you like it.”

 

Geno smiled at him before moving towards the dance floor, tugging Sid along with him. They danced together, Geno pressed his body along Sid’s back, his hands wandering Sid’s body, tracing invisible patterns while Sid pressed back against him. Every brush of skin calmed Sid, the itch disappearing bit by bit. Eventually, Geno tired of dancing and led Sid out of the crowd, rejoining Flower and Tanger. They gossipped over bar snacks for a while before taking their leave. 

 

By the time they got back to the hotel, Sid had started shaking again. He pushed Geno in the shower, discarding their clothes on the hotel room floor; he slid in beside him, pressing against him once more as Geno wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Sid, can I wash your hair?” Geno asked. Sid wanted to cocoon himself in the rumbling sound of his voice, but he just nodded instead. He regretted it as soon as Geno pulled away, and a small whimper escaped him as. Geno chuckled, but Sid could see concern under the reaction. Thankfully, Geno was quick about grabbing the shampoo and soon enough his hands were in Sid’s hair. Sid fell into a lull as Geno’s fingers worked against his scalp, and he began to drift as Geno moved him under the spray. Geno moved on to wash Sid’s body, every touch lighting up his nerves, before washing his own. All too soon, Geno moved them out of the shower and dried Sid off before herding him to their bed. Sid didn’t want to go alone, and Geno must’ve seen it on his face, because he wrapped him back up in his arms.

 

“Go, Sid. I will be there soon.” Sid nodded, cuddling close one more time  before moving to the bed. He barely got settled before the itch started up again. He tossed and turned until he was staring blankly up at the ceiling. The only thing he wanted was Geno wrapped around him, to have him snuggled up on the bed with him. Sid took a deep breath and reminded himself that he was fine, Geno was a few feet away, and he's be there soon. It was okay. He was okay. He managed to lay in the same spot without a wink of sleep for half an hour before Geno finally came into the room.

 

“You still awake? Sid, what's wrong?” Geno’s voice was soft and concerned. 

 

“I'm fine, it's just…” Sid took another deep breath and let in out in a huff. “I just want you to touch me. More.” 

Geno hummed in response, slipping into bed next to Sid and pulling him close. “I'm always want to touch you. Just need to ask.”

 

Sid nodded and pulled Geno over until he was mostly on top of Sid. After a few minutes of just laying there, Sid could feel the itch begin to recede, eventually fading completely. Once it was gone, it only took a few minutes for Sid to finally drift into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. Five Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five important kisses Sid and Geno share

1\. The first time Geno kissed Sid, it was against his hotel room door. They had just gotten back from a really close game, but the loss had Sid in a mood. Geno had said he wanted to cheer him up, but Sid didn’t think he mean pushing him against his hotel room door, kissing him until he could barely catch his breath, and then offering to pay for room service. Room service turned into a movie, a movie led to cuddling, and cuddling turned into more kissing. All in all, Sid thought, a good way to cheer someone up.

2\. Geno kissed Sid plenty after that. Always at home or in some five-star hotel room after a game, but whenever he got the chance, he got some kisses in. Kisses hello and kisses goodbye quickly became commonplace between them as their relationship progressed. The first time Sid kissed Geno was also the night after their first time together. They had beat the Flyers, and high from their victory, they fell into bed together. Afterwards, Geno gathered his clothes and made his way to the hotel door, Sid on his heels. Before he could reach for the door handle, Sid tugged him close and pressed their lips together gently, almost chastely, a contrast to their previous actions. Geno kissed him right back before grinning and leaving, his head held pretty high for a hotel walk of shame.

3\. It was a complete accident. Kissing had become so routine to them that Sid didn’t even think about giving Geno a peck on the cheek until he saw Flower’s face. Explaining their relationship to the team wasn’t as terrifying or as hard as Sid had imagined, and their easy acceptance released a tension Sid didn’t know he was carrying.

4\. Perhaps their most important kiss came many years later. By then, both of them had retired and the world was a much more accepting place, so with the full support of their family and old teammates, Sid and Geno kissed at the altar. Their marriage was still a controversy in the hockey world, but it barely phased either of them. Someone would always have something to say about it, they just chose not to listen.

5\. It was a beautiful evening outside, but Sid and Geno wouldn’t know it. The Penguins were playing the Flyers in the race for the cup, and it was tied with less than a minute left in the third. Sid grabbed Geno’s hand and kissed it right under his wedding ring. He knew deep in his heart that he was where he belonged- near the ice, and more importantly, next to his husband. The fact that the Penguins scored (no surprise there) and won the cup again was just the cherry on top.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how short this is! I hope you enjoyed reading :) Find me on [Tumblr ](https://hockeyhugsdropgloves.tumblr.com) and talk to me about whatever!


End file.
